


Clothing Not Optional

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean took a job in Florida for the sunshine...but what exactly did they sign up for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing Not Optional

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic... Written on a challenge - if you could pitch one concept to Kripke, what would it be. This was mine.

It was another skeevy motel room, in another town in the middle of nowhere, and Sam and Dean were resting up after a particularly nasty job.

Possessed dolls, who ever heard of such a thing. It would have been ridiculous if they weren't so damn creepy. Dean shivered at the thought of them, as he headed out in search of breakfast.

It was unusual for Dean to be the first one awake, but those creepy ass dolls really did a number on him, and to top off his already delightful mood, the weather, once again, left much to be desired. "Rain" Dean grumbled to himself. "Why the Hell is it always raining in these crappy little towns".

He headed to the local diner to grab some coffee, and while he was waiting, he flicked through the newspaper on the counter.

After a moment, a smile lit up his face.

Returning to the room, Dean slapped his brother on the bottom of his feet as he walked past the bed, "Rise and shine sleepy head" he said as he flicked on the radio. A chorus of some country song filled the air, as Sam swung an arm out of bed reaching in to space to switch it off.

"No, no Sammy boy, it's time to get up, I got coffee and donuts here. Don't say I never do anything for you".

Sam moaned, "Dude, donuts, couldn't you at least get me something with a little nutritional value"?

"Hey, donuts represent at least 3 of the 5 food groups, and I got you one with grape jelly. That's fruit".

Sam swung his long legs to the floor as he rubbed a hand over his face and ran his fingers back through his hair.

"You need a hair cut Sammy, seriously, your bed head, I'm tired of looking at it".

Sam huffed as he got up and made his way over to Dean to grab his coffee.

"And what's got you so bright and breezy this morning Dean"? Chided Sam after his first gulp.

"You mean apart from torturing you? I found us another case".

"A case"?

"Yeah you know, a case"? Dean tossed a newspaper down in front of Sam. "Turn to page 5".

As Sam opened the paper, Dean's finger landed on a story.

"There, this story, 3 mysterious deaths in the past 3 months. 3 perfectly healthy people just went belly up for no obvious reason".

Sam glanced at the article "Could be anything Dean. Coincidence? People die all the time for no obvious reason".

"Since when did you start believing in coincidence Sammy? Just read the damn story".

Dean grabbed his coffee and sat on the end of the bed as his brother read on.

Suddenly Sam laughed. "Ok, now I get it. Your interest in these deaths wouldn't have anything to do with them taking place in a resort in Florida would it"?

"What? No. Well, hey, why the Hell do we always have to have cases in towns where it rains? I'm sick to death of being cold and wet all the time, surely evil things like the sunshine too"?

"I guess," said Sam. "Let me look into it a bit more while you get us packed" And with that, Sam popped open his trusty laptop.

 

After about 15 minutes Sam said "Huh".

"Huh"? Repeated Dean. "Huh, we're going to Florida, or huh you just read the latest gossip on Lindsay Lohan"?

"Huh, maybe you're actually on to something, this resort has been around for a while, and it's not the first time there's been a mysterious death, so yeah I guess we're going to Florida".

"Right" said Dean "Lets make tracks. A case at a resort Sammy, you know what that means don't you"?

"What's that Dean"?

"Bikini's Sam, chicks in bikinis".

And with that, Dean was out the door.

The Sunshine Freedom Resort and Spa was just outside of Tampa, and a jolly sign that informed the guests "Here you are free to be yourself" greeted the boys as they drove through the front gates.

"Did you see that Sammy, Spa...maybe I can get me a massage while we're here and you can have yourself a nice facial".

"Ha ha very funny Dean, but I wonder what they mean by, you're free to be yourself"?

"Who cares Sam, look at that sunshine, and it must be at least 90 degrees, lets just get this case solved and enjoy this Florida weather".

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the car park and they grabbed their duffels out of the back seat as they headed into reception.

"Well good day gentlemen, welcome to the Sunshine Freedom Resort and Spa" The cheery fellow behind the counter said, "Where you are free to be yourself".

"Ahhh, yeah thanks," said Sam "We're Sam and Dean Gaines, we have a booking"?

"Oh yes, here you are, Bungalow 8, that's almost poolside" he said with a wide smile.

Dean elbowed Sam "Poolside Sammy".

"Dean, don't forget we're here to work".

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't take in the sights while we working" Dean winked at his brother.

Sam signed the guest register and the man behind the counter handed him their key.

"It's just down the path to the right, follow the signs to the pool and you'll find it".

"Thanks" said Sam grabbing the key as they both picked up their duffels to leave.

"Ahhh gentlemen"? Said the man behind the counter. "For the comfort of the other guests, we do ask that you disrobe before heading into the resort area".

Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks.

"Disrobe"? Dean said eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Well...yes" said the man behind the counter, continuing to smile, "We don't like to embarrass the other guests, so if you would like to remove your garments in that room over there, I will then have a porter take your luggage and your clothing for you".

Sam and Dean just stared at the man, mouths open.

"Remove our garments"? Sam said.

"Well...yes" said the man "Unfortunately we do not have a clothing optional policy here at the Sunshine Freedom Resort".

The boys just continued to stare.

"Ummmm, you did realise this was a naturist resort when you made your booking didn't you"? .

Dean looked at the man "Naturist resort"?

Sam closed his eyes and said, "Nudist resort".

Dean slowly turned to face his brother, glaring, "Nudist resort Sam? Didn't that show up in your research genius"?

"Well I was looking at the history of the resort, and it never said anything about nudism, it must be something new".

The man behind the counter was watching them curiously, "Actually our guests prefer the term Naturism", he said with a smile.

"Naturism? Really"? Dean just closed his eyes and shook his head.

Sam grabbed his brother by the shoulder and walked him to the other side of the room.

"What do you want to do Dean, I mean, we're pretty sure something fishy might be going on here but..."

"Pretty hard to be hiding weapons Sam, when we're buck-naked, where do you suggest we stash the salt rounds huh"?

Sam grimaced. "This was your idea Dean".

"Well I didn't know it was a freakin' nudist colony Sam, you're the one who did the research".

They both just stood there in silence, weighing up their options.

Sam turned to Dean, "You know, Bobby was telling me about a suspected Rawhead in upstate New York, it'll be pretty cold and wet up there this time of yea..."

But before Sam could even finish the sentence, Dean was out the door, duffle in hand, heading to the Impala.

Sam turned to the man behind the counter, "Sorry, bit of confusion. It appears we won't be needing that room after all".

 

As they drove back out the front gates of the Sunshine Freedom Resort and Spa, Sam turned to Dean "What about the 3 deaths Dean"?

"Probably just a coincidence".

"Since when did you start believing in coincidence"?

"Since the idea of having to look at your bare ass...or...whatever, day in day out".

"Oh yeah, feeling a bit threatened there Dean"?

"Pfffft, yeah right Sam, just 'cause you're taller, don't mean a thing, they don't call me the big brother for nothing".

Sam just laughed and turned on the radio. "Whatever you say Dean".

"Damn straight".

And with that, they headed off in awkward silence, to where it was cold and wet and where clothing was definitely not optional.


End file.
